


The Ultimate Fantasy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-07
Updated: 2002-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's your ultimate fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Fantasy

## The Ultimate Fantasy

by Shy

[]()

* * *

The Ultimate Fantasy 

by Shy 

Claimer: They own me. 

Special thanks to my beta, Antonia L. 

Feedback: Will only improve my writing, so everyone wins! 

* * *

"Clark, what are you doing here?" 

Not that Lex wasn't enjoying the view. 

It was midnight at the Luthor castle and Clark was stiffly bent over Lex's pool table. The torn black tee-shirt and jeans clung to his muscular frame and did wonderful things to Lex's very active imagination. He could feel his cock harden at the sight of the rock hard ass, and was very glad he wore his favorite loose pajamas to bed. 

"Lex, thank God you're here!" 

Lex was thanking all of creation that he was here. This scene would star in his fantasies for the next few months. 

"Another meteor mutant, I suppose?" 

"Um, you're not going to believe this..." 

"Try me." Oh, please do. 

Lex moved to the luscious sight before him and pushed at Clark. Only the slightest budge. Clark was as stiff as a sweaty board could be, and Lex stifled a groan at the imagery. 

"I stopped the creature, but I can't move at all. I think the wounds were poisoned!" 

"I'll call the ambulance." Clark was poisonous in more way than one tonight. 

"There isn't enough time, I could be dying." 

"Then what can I do?" 

"Lex, I need you to suck...out the poison." Strange pausing on Clark's part, and Lex pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. No such bad luck. 

"Clark, are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, please do it!" The boy was breathing rather heavily, and Lex noticed when Clark's foot shook in anticipation. He was faking the immobile state. 

There was no poison. 

Therefore, there was no need to hurry. 

Now, where oh where should Lex begin? 

He slowly pressed his mouth to the soft flesh of Clark's back... 

* * *

No, that was lame. Come up with something better than that. 

Close you're eyes and try again. 

* * *

"Clark, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." 

They were flying to a sky resort for Clark's birthday when a bad storm blew them off course, damaged the radar, and finally crashed the plane. That was the last time that Lex ever insisted he could handle the controls on his own. 

They had landed in the dammed middle of nowhere. As in all great parodies of life, neither of them was hurt, but the moment they got out of the plane it exploded, leaving without any means of support. Frozen earth crunched underfoot as they blindly walked through the woods. No one may find the wreck for days, and it was starting to snow in great cold clumps that tickled and burned Lex's scalp in the wrong way. 

They had probably gone in circles for hours for all he knew. 

"Look it's a shack!" Clark had nearly jumped up and down in his delicious red and white turtleneck, looking for the entire world like a giant candy cane. 

"Clark, we have no food, supplies, or a means of communication. How can you be so happy?" Lex grumbled. 

"Well, we have each other and shelter. It won't be so bad." Not that Lex would ever admit it, but he agreed. 

A gust of icy wind nearly brought him to his knees. 

"Here, let me help you." Clark pulled the older man to his tired feet, his bare hand and body radiating warmth that Lex's body complained to be separated from. 

"So cold." All he had was the clothes on his back, his serious skiing equipment went up in smoke hours ago. 

"Almost there!" 

Clark wrapped a strong arm around him and drew him forward. Lex gave into the temptation to put his face against his friend's chest, listening to the steady beat of his pulse. 

"I didn't think I'd ever be warm again." 

"Don't say that, we'll be fine." Did Clark just hug him closer? 

How Clark managed to drag him in and shut the door he'd never figure out. 

The room was barren and only slightly warmer than on the outside. Thankfully, the windows were not shattered and the only snow came in through chinks in the shoddily built oak wood shelter. An iron stove pot and a plain bed cot on the dusty floor consisted of the welcoming accessories. 

Lex sighed in relief as Clark laid him out on the thin mattress. 

Night was approaching, and the worst of the weather hadn't arrived in full force. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" Clark was undressing, that was what he was doing. 

"Lex, I need you to take off you're clothes." 

"I don't want to freeze my nuts off." Ordinarily, he would be happy to comply. 

"You let me worry about them." 

Them? 

All of the sudden, Lex stopped thinking when he realized that he and Clark were threadbare. 

Naked. Together. 

On top of each other. 

Cold, au contraire. The heat, the touch of their naked bodies together was almost too much with the way Clark was looking at him. Stormy eyes, large hands rubbing his chest in almost total concentration and his nipples peaked at the feel of them and Lex cried out in pleasure. He was aching with need. 

Clark grinned evilly. Or angelically, Lex wasn't sure. 

"Sounds like something's still not warm, not quite toasty yet." 

Definitely evil. 

Parting his large, full lips, Clark starting licking a path down his chest to the ultimate goal... 

* * *

What is this, Gay Northern Exposure? 

Surely he could be more creative than that! 

* * *

Distant future: Oval Office. 

After a tough week, President Luthor just wanted to relax. The peace talks were moving along nicely, the economy was really started to boom, and the tax cut he had fought against the senate for so long was finally coming through. His strict orders were not to be disturbed, and all he wanted now was a little peace and quiet. 

Not a giant cake in the middle of the room. 

He poured himself a glass of Champaign standing in an ice bucket, thought better of it, and took a swig from the chilled bottle as he sat back in his official chair. 

What the hell. After all, it was his... 

"Okay, knock yourself out." 

Flashing lights and a familiar face popped out of the top. 

The First Gentleman started the song with a great blow on a sequenced party favor, and... 

"Haaa-ppy Bir-tthday, Mr. Pressss-ident!" 

Clark was singing in nothing but a bow-tie and a party hat... 

* * *

Okay, now that was just scary. 

Maybe sticking with a classic is the best way to go. 

* * *

Speed and leather. Two very important traits that all of Lex's cars had in common. He had just decided to take his newest, a sleek gray Lamborghini that begged to be on the open road out for a test drive. Sun shining, wind in his face at a hundred miles an hour, and he almost missed the lonely figure walking along on the side. 

A tall figure that stood tall no matter how he tried to hide it. 

"Lex!" Clark's magical smile greeted him. 

"Need a lift somewhere?" Really, Lex would lift him anywhere if he'd just ask. 

"Not really, I've done everything I need for the day. But wherever you were headed I'll come with you." Lex was headed for Denial at the moment. 

"Just testing this baby out." He patted the steering wheel in affection. 

"Baby?" A teasing glance. 

"Well, I just got her off the lot. Do you want to try her out?" 

"You'll let me drive your baby?" 

"If you crash it, you buy it." 

"Now Lex, you have to ask yourself: who's more responsible than Clark Kent?" 

He couldn't argue with Clark's face surging ever closer. 

By the time Lex buckled his passenger's seat, he had to cross his legs at the nearness of Clark, and the distinctive purr of the motor. A quick nod that he was ready, and they left in a blur down the road way. 

Clark watched the road and Lex watched Clark. 

At least he wasn't in his usual farm boy attire, just a simple, sleeveless top and shorts to fight off the humidity of summer weather. Anything that showed off Clark's arms was good in Lex's book. He beat out any Greek statue Lex could think of in total perfection. Getting away from all that paperwork was a healthy thing for his sanity. 

For how long they drove he didn't know, since he seemed to have dozed off and woken up to a light stroking of his forehead. Luthors weren't supposed to let their guard down for a minute, and here he was, falling asleep so easily in Clark's company. Berating himself for it was pointless. He hoped he didn't snore. 

It was dusk as his eyes peered at the relaxing sight before him. Clark did that so often, staring off into the distance as if looking for something no one else could see. Maybe he found it from the way he was now staring at Lex. Apparently Clark had driven the car to a stop somewhere along the road. 

"Wake up, Sleepy." 

Lex rubbed his eyes. 

"You did not just call me one of the Seven Dwarfs." 

"I wouldn't dare. Dopey was the only bald one, and you're no dope." 

Lex was positively glowing over that compliment. 

"Then I guess you aren't Bashful either. So, does Baby pass the test?" 

"She's definitely a keeper. And Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You love it when I take control, don't you?" Clark's seat belt was undone, and a noticeable bulge in his pants made Lex's eyes widen in surprise. Not that Lex didn't suddenly feel a bulge of his own. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lex's own shallow breaths knew what was coming and shivered in anticipation. 

"You never ask the right questions. The real question is, what am I not going to do to you?" 

Clark gracefully leaned over and tore off Lex's purple shirt, buttons flying in every which direction, and climbed over the stick shift to his prize. He straddled the older man's lap, the pressure of their groins came into contact drove him wild. 

Clark leaned in, nipping Lex's ear and whispered. 

"I'm going to fuck you on the steering wheel. Hard. Over and over again." 

Lex didn't even wonder how it would be feasible in such a small car, only that his body was suddenly draped over said circular object and his hands gripped it to steady himself. He wasn't aware that the car's top could come down like that. The cool wind once again rushed over them as the sun hovered on the brink of the orange horizon. He only knew Clark was somehow under him and his pants were around his ankles, the horn slightly blaring as the boy traced his puckered hole with a long finger. 

"I hope you have mileage insurance, because it's going to be a bumpy ride." 

* * *

Nothing was working! His best fantasies and cheesy sex clichs and his throbbing cock was protesting at nothing working. The burgundy blanket draped over him as a failed nap had turned into silly fantasies about him and his best friend. Did Clark not do anything for him anymore? Maybe somewhere more exotic, or lots of taut leather and a whipping for a bad boy. He really was pathetic. Lex was about to reach down to cup himself through the loose cloth when he felt the slightest brush against his lips. 

Hazel eyes stared down at him in shocked embarrassment. 

"Lex, I...thought you were asleep. Oh God, I'm so sorry." 

He sat up on his couch and took a moment to figure out what had just happened. It was the middle of the afternoon at the castle, he was sadly trying to jerk off but to no avail, and his best friend had snuck in a graze of the lips between them. 

"You kissed me." 

"Yeah." Clark looked like he wanted to hide under the rug. 

"It's all right, I've been wanting to do the same thing for a long time." 

He saw Clark smile with such overwhelming joy something eased inside himself at the sight. All of his dreams and the innocent boy had settled for just a stolen kiss. It was almost laughable. 

"How would you like to try that again?" 

"I'd like that very much." Clark sat close on the couch and turned to face him. 

The kiss was gentle at first, as if Clark was afraid Lex was joking, and nothing ever felt so good as this moment. Open mouths and tongues danced together in a frenzied ritual. Hungry for more, Clark started sucking on Lex's throat, the top open and exposed as if just waiting for an invitation. His hands were shaking as he tried to unbutton them, and Lex just took it off over his head. When Clark did the same with his flannel shirt, Lex was glad for more than one reason. Thoughts for excuses to buy Clark all leather and fishnet outfits disappeared from his mind as Clark stopped. 

"I've, um, never done this before." Clark did a full body blush that Lex would always remember. 

"We'll just do whatever you can handle, I won't make any demands to finish what you started." Lex didn't know how it would affect their friendship if he jerked off after a make out session. He didn't want to scare his virginal friend off. 

"Is this okay?" Clark licked a nipple and Lex groaned. 

"More than okay." He couldn't manage much more. 

"Lean back against the couch." 

When Lex rested his head on the far end of the couch, Clark used his tongue to experiment over the lean muscles of his biceps and then back to his nipples. Clark circled and licked the pale flesh only slightly darker than the skin around it. He enjoyed the way it hardened, and after pinching, put his mouth over and just sucked. Electricity jumped between them and Lex knew he was going to come in a matter of minutes. 

Better than any fantasy, the real Clark stroked his chest, hands gliding near the top of his black pants that were far too tight for their own good. Inexperienced, clumsy hands to be sure, but the want. The need. The lust glazing over Clark's eyes was for him and no one else. Raw honesty so rarely shown, now entrusted to him, that he wished he could bottle the moment up and reflect upon it when he had the chance. 

Clark's hand ghosted over his groin and he bucked with his own need. 

"You don't have to." This was his final warning, he didn't have much control left over certain parts of his anatomy. 

"But I want to. Taste you." 

Sound of a zipper being undone and only his silk boxers pathetically covered the length of him. They soon joined his pants as Clark slowly lifted them from under his hips and tossed them across the room. 

His long, slim cock stood erect and demanded the full attention that only Clark could give. Clark moved his hands over Lex's thighs and just breathed in for a moment to take the scent of all of him in. Clark stared at the length for a second in wonderment, kissed the tip, and hesitatingly gave a slight lick. Watched Lex buck towards him in satisfaction and started down the shaft. He cupped and rubbed Lex's balls with one hand, lightly putting pressure and then letting go in a rather devastating affect that had Lex cursing in some language he didn't know. 

"Lick the underside." Was more a growl than a moan. 

A large vein ran underneath the shaft and Clark traced along it, running his tongue in circles back and forth as he went. A drop of pre-cum appeared and Clark got a full taste on his pallet that was intoxicating. Bittersweet addicting as Lex ever got. Lex ran his hands through Clark's silky hair, loving the feel and texture of such softness. He was almost there, a few more strokes would finish him. 

That was when Clark decided to open his mouth and go as far down on Lex as he could before gagging. Lex tried not to thrust into the heat, but when Clark started bobbing his head up and down his hips betrayed their master and took on a life of their own. Thrusting against Clark he was enveloped in the moist, tight fit of the lovely mouth and great lips stretched around him proved to be too much. Deeper and deeper into the wet cavern he drove and was finally pushed over the edge. Collapsing with a cry, he could feel the seed shoot out of him and straight all the way down Clark's rapidly swallowing throat. 

Finishing, Clark lifted himself up to kiss Lex and share the overwhelming taste. 

"You didn't have to swallow if you didn't prefer to." 

"I said I wanted to taste you. I meant all of you." It only heightened Clark's own state of arousal. 

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Lex asked softly. 

For all that Clark had just done it amazed him when he started to blush. 

"Well, I kinda wanted to-" 

"Fuck me?" Clark couldn't get the words out and just nodded. 

"It's been a fantasy of mine for a while now." 

Lex smirked. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make it reality." 

Not bothering to re-button his pants, he started leading Clark upstairs to his bedroom. Going up the winding steps Lex felt Clark wrap his arms around his slim waist and bringing him close to kiss his jawbone. He couldn't help but lean into it. 

"If you keep that up, we'll never make it to my bed." 

"I also sort of had a thing for the stairs." 

"You too, huh? I swear there isn't one part of this house that doesn't seem like a good place to screw." 

"The laundry room?" Clark started licking the nape of his neck and Lex's brain took a hike along the Appalachians with Bill Bryant. 

"Hoisted on top of the washer, rolling in a pile of clothes." 

"The kitchen?" Lex let go of his pants carefully stepped out of them, hard again. 

"Main course chocolate sauce all over you, only my mouth cleans up the whip cream and strawberries for dessert." 

Lex had Clark take off his jeans and underwear. Clark may as well be blind when it came to acknowledging his beauty, but Lex was happily a fine collector and patron of the arts, now appreciating the sculpted body before him. He threw them over the railing and listened for the small rustle as they hit the floor, having a lot of fun doing so. 

"You're study?" Apparently, Clark was losing higher brain functions as well. 

"Do you have to ask?" Before Clark had walked in Lex was about to imagine him splayed out over his desk. 

Lex gently squeezed his hand around the younger man's thick length. 

"Chimney?" Lex laughed around Clark's startled squeak. 

"Excellent phallic imagery. You covered in soot, or in nothing but a Santa hat." 

"No Santa pants?" 

"Never. Though there's a lot of places I can imagine us having sex, not just at the castle." 

"Any place where I live?" 

"I can only think of one." 

"Don't tell me in one of the stalls." 

Lex gave him an odd look as he kneeled on all fours. 

"Clark, contrary to any rumors I promise I have never been into bestiality." 

Nero came unbidden to his mind, but that didn't mean Lex emulated the man's love for his quadruped that much. 

"I thought the famous Lex Luthor had done it all." 

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" 

Shallow breath Lex took for a yes. 

"Besides, I've never seen a grown man cry over the loss of bovines the way your father did." He muttered, glad that the stairs were nicely carpeted for this latest endeavor. 

"You don't mean-" 

"He just seemed so choked up over it. Just a little too friendly with the livestock if you ask me." 

"Lex, can we please not talk about that. Ever again." Very bad images he didn't want to dwell on. 

"Super. Give me that exquisite hand." 

Large hands that worked with the good earth, and yet still remained so fine. Lex went down on Clark's index finger the way Clark went down on him. Very short nails would definitely make this more pleasant and he used the slightest pressure of his teeth over the pad of the digit. Satisfied with his work, he guided the finger to the cleft of his ass. 

"Go slowly." 

It had been a while since another penetrated him that way, so it burned as Clark started in, an inch at a time. He waited calmly for his muscles to stop contracting at the intrusion and learn to relax as the blessedly long finger probed further. He waited a moment to get used to it, slide in and out a few times, then had Clark wet and add another. Then another. The need to be filled in such a primal way was dizzying to his senses. When Clark reached that special spot and managed to rub two fingers against it Lex gasped and nearly fell. He was as ready as he was ever going to be. 

Lex mouthed one of Clark's balls with slow sucking sounds and lightly stroked the shaft with one hand. He bet his most expensive Scotch Clark wasn't expecting him to deep throat his impressive cock without warning. Coarse hair scratched his nose but Lex didn't mind. A gasp and a wild thrust into his throat rewarded his efforts. Lex made sure to wet every precious inch of the turgid shaft, allowing Clark to fuck his mouth a bit before drawing back. Clark reluctantly let go of his shoulders and allowed him to get in a more comfortable position. 

Bent knees on the stairs going up was an odd angle to watch banister shadows as Clark was about to enter him. The head of the shaft pressed against Lex was more than he could bear. He wanted Clark inside him, Now. 

Finally, he could feel the head enter him and the great burn began. Wait and relax and deeper and wait some more as the largeness that was Clark filled him to the hilt. The young man griped his hips as if he could bind them together through sheer will. So big was Clark, so tight and full he felt, that he never wanted the feeling to end and yet his body strained to move. All nerve endings were like an open wire as Clark pulled all the way back, and thrust against his prostrate to send shock waves through Lex's body. 

A heavenly rhythm caught between them as Clark went in and out, slowly at first, then picked up speed. Whimpering escaped lips yet whose it was Lex didn't know or care and it didn't really matter. His legs banged against the stairs each time as Clark thrust deeply and he held onto the banister for support. Clark gripped him and paused a moment to bite at his neck and enjoy the muscle and salt at the juncture of his neck. 

Lex's knees started to go numb, his back felt on fire, but he wouldn't have stopped this moment for anything. Yet somehow Clark knew and picked him up while he was still impaled on his excited member and set him on his feet. He trailed some kisses across his back as he went. 

"Want you so much, Lex." 

As Lex leaned over the banister he saw his lavender shirt had fallen on the armor statue guarding the grand hall. St. George would just have to fight his attackers blindly this time, he surveyed before Clark again started moving into the tight heat, which made thinking an impossible task. 

"So close!" 

Moving with Clark as he never imagined he would, joined with him in a dance and slap of bodies as the fevered heat of lust ground them together again and again until Lex felt as though they were one entity. Lex guided Clark's hand to start jacking him off slowly. 

He was so inexperienced and messier and so much better than Lex ever dreamed possible. Clark was here on his own volition, risked his friendship for a single kiss that could have been laughed off or met with the infamous Luthor temper. But Clark had come and tested their relationship once again with profit Lex didn't think he could live without. Clark wanted him, and reality had never looked so much more enticing and alluring than fantasy. 

"Clark!" 

The knowledge made him come hard between the railing and a white shower hit the grand carpets below. He felt the lacquered wood between his fingers, felt the sweat sliding along his brow and drip from his pores, and felt the solid presence of Clark shuddering with pleasure. With a final lunge Lex hoped he would feel for days, Clark came inside him holding him tightly and shouting his name. 

Again Lex thanked whatever foresight there may have been for the carpeted stairwell, because his legs refused to move and Clark had to catch him before he tumbled down and crashed his crown. He nearly laughed at the thought after all the saving, to die after the time he felt the most alive would be rather ironic, and all too worth it. No one else would know how good it felt to be intimately intertwined between the strong limbs and smooth chest of Clark's embrace. He might never admit the satisfaction even during the afterglow, but he would certainly take advantage of it. That, and a stolen kiss when Clark shut his eyes. 

"Now we're even." 

Warm lips pressed back against Lex and he couldn't be hard again? 

"I'll just have to steal some more, huh?" 

"You're welcome to raid my castle anytime." 

Clark stiffened. "You want there to be a next time?" 

It was the understatement of all time. 

"Well, obviously we both have fantasies we need to re-enact all around the castle, and I don't want anyone else. Do you?" The broad shoulders holding him relaxed as they lay upon the stairs. 

"I can't imagine anyone but you." Clark grinned and added, "So tell me where else I star in these lurid fantasies of yours." 

"Well..." He had Clark now in a way he had he never thought he could be with another person. Being open and honest and raw. It just made him simply happy in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. In the end, clumsy Clark himself was better than any wet dream he could come up with and he wouldn't trade the young man for the world. 

What did Lex need fantasies for when he had reality wrapping his protective arms around him? 

Especially when reality Clark was doing something very nice with his tongue exploring down his... 

**THE END**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan leaned back and stretched at her desk, the computer softly whirring and blinking as she finished typing. The boys were secretly dating and would kill her if they found what she had imagined their relationship was like. 

It wasn't like she was going to print it. 

After all, they weren't the only ones with fantasies. 


End file.
